kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Big Mom Pirates
The Big Mom Pirates, also known as the Linlin Pirates, are a notorious pirate crew founded by Sherry Linlin, and once captained by her descendant, the Pirate Emperor, Big Mom. They are the main antagonistic group of the Big Mom Saga in the Nextgen Series, but mainly The Great Candied Adventure. Their goal was to find the Eight Sugary Wonders and bake the Annoyingly Cute Triplets' cake. They have been an active pirate crew for 5,000 years, with the core members being part of Sherry's bloodline. Following Big Mom's defeat, the crew seemed to disband, but remnants of the crew remained active and would set up an empire on the Planet of Sweetopia. They would await the resurrection of Sherry Linlin herself, and she would become queen of the planet and reclaim her place as a Pirate Emperor. Members Sherry Linlin Sherbet Linlin is the founder of the crew, and the co-founder of the First Age of Kids Next Door, alongside her brother, Carl. She is a psychicbender of pink aura, accompanied by two Imaginary Friends, Zeus and Prometheus. Broodals The Broodals (from Mario Odyssey) are Moon Rabbits and the Wedding Planners for the crew, and they are descended from Sherry. Their job is to kidnap the brides or grooms Queen Sherry wants in her family, and also to steal any rare sweets or wedding items. *Madame Berry Broode - Head Planner *Topper - Leader *Harriet - Pyrotechnician, "Maid of Honor" *Spewart - Food and Drinks *Rango - Bouncer Dessert Division Big Mom Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin was the Captain of the crew, one of Four Pirate Emperors. Her goal was to create Candied Planet, where their family would rule. Goomnut Goomnut is Queen Sherry's adviser and Minister of Nuts. He can Tattle enemies and examine Power Levels. Black John Licorice Formerly the captain of his own pirate crew, he served as Big Mom's vice-captain. He is the second-strongest member, having mastered Rokushiki. Nickel Joe Nickel Joe is the Chief Negotiator. He goes around and collects debts from people who the pirates have made deals with. Fat Jack Fat Jack is the Chief Candy Supplier, and also a sumo-wrestler. His crew attacks ships at sea that hold candy. Stewie, Maggie, and Rallo Stewie, Maggie, and Rallo are the Deadly Baby Trio. Stewie is a scientist, Rallo is a rapstar, and Maggie is an assassin. Augustus von Fizzuras Augustus is the son of Ace and Henrietta Fizzuras, who had left his family and joined the crew. Lala Stork Lala is a young, three-eyed woman who ate the Eye-Eye Fruit. Using her 3rd eye (which is actually her left), she can see into peoples' memories. She used to live in Kansas with her brother, Bartie. She is the Minister of Chocolate. Sir Knightly Sir Knightly is a new member of the crew, brought in by Augustus. He is a hyper-active knight dressed in pots-and-pan armor. Secretly, he is The King of the World Government. Pekoms and Tamago Pekoms and Tamago are Big Mom's henchmen who hang around with her in her room. Pekoms is a Mobian lion and Tamago is a Longleg human. Bobbin Bobbin is a chubby, wide-faced swordsman, and commander of the Demon Sweets. He leads the Demon Sweets to destroy lands who failed to pay their due. Breakfast Division Majin Buu Majin Buu is a Majin descendant of the Linlin Family and a Sweet Commander, and Minister of Eggs. Smoothie Blouse Smoothie is a long-legged Amazon who married a human man and gave birth to Sasha Blouse. She is Minister of Juice. Breakfast Club The Breakfast Club is a team of cereal mascots, a very violent group sent to battle strong opponents or take revenge on people. *Lucky - a leprechaun who talks in odd slang and likes to rap. *Trix - a white rabbit who gets angry when people don't share, and he likes to pull pranks. *Tony - a Mobian tiger who likes basketball. *Sonny - a cuckoo bird who can run very fast after eating Cocoa Puffs. *Captain Crunch - a short man who had his teeth replaced with Titan dentures. Lunch Division Ernesto Taco Ernesto is a Tostarenan descendant and a Sweet Commander, and Minister of Spices. Tsao General Tsao (from Sly 3) is a Cucco Rito descendant, and Minister of Fried Chicken. Aqua Teen The Aqua Teen (from Aqua Teen Hunger Force) are a trio of large sentient foods. *'Master Shake' - Leader, a giant plastic cup with a straw. *'Frylock' - an order of fries with a goatee. He can shoot Heat Vision. *'Meatwad' - a meatball who can morph into a cannon. *'Hand Banana' - a banana dog, Meatwad's pet. Dinner Division Cassiopea Jades Cassiopea (from Ni no Kuni) is a mysterious white-cloaked woman who can turn into a sphinx, and Minister of Beans. Hisoka Morow Hisoka (from Hunter X Hunter) is a Carnian descendant, and Minister of Gum. Kiddie Corn *Pilaf – Leader, future Minister of Rice, a goblin *Mai – Mechanic, a Russian human *Shu – Swordsman, a Mobian dog *Corlan – a Fishboy *Nati – a Fairy *Soup – a Twili *Jonny – Carpenter, a Legoan *Sarborg – a robot *Glonnorobolomus – a giant Glomourian *Silla of Sweetopia – a giant Harnitan Supper Division Pawtucket Pat Pawtucket Pat (from Family Guy) is the Minister of Beer. Sasha Blouse Sasha Blouse (from Attack on Titan) is an Amazonian descendant. She is the Minister of Salt. Jaune Pringle Jaune Pringle is a Mushroomian Mustachio descendant and Minister of Chips. Members' Fates *Big Mom - destroyed by Sheila Frantic, who, after both were empowered by the Candy Virus, sent Big Mom flying all the way to the sun. *Black John Licorice - defeated by Aurora Uno, by freezing and burning his entire dark world with ice and firebending. *Augustus von Fizzuras - defeated by Haruka Dimalanta, who cursed him with the Candy Virus. After realizing Big Mom's plan was to infect the Earth, he decided to leave her and return home. Henrietta forcibly brought him to Knightbrace to painfully remove his years of cavities. *Fat Jack - defeated by Mason Dimalanta, who force-fed him a Fudgepuffsicle and popped his balloon body against spikes. *Nickel Joe - defeated by Carol Masterson and Dillon York, when Carol exploded Joe's face with his own coin. *Deadly Baby Trio - Rallo's defeated by Harry, Maggie's defeated by Haylee, and Stewie's defeated by Artie. They later join Augustus's Marzipan Pirates. *Pekoms - defeated by Jessie, who exploded him using his Gas Bubbles blown around Whole Cake Mountain's giant candle. *Tamago - defeated by Sandy, who tricked him to falling down the javafalls and into the chocolate river below, his body turning chocolate in the process. *Bobbin - defeated by Cheren Uno, who combined his Three Sacred Treasures for a powerful Skyward Strike. *''Big Ma'am'' - defeated by the Sunny Day, when the Sunny blasted its supercannon and blew the keel off its perch, letting the Ma'am's face controller fall into the sea. The ship was left to sit in place. *Sir Knightly - following Big Mom's defeat, Chris Uno knocked off his helmet and discovered his true identity. Knightly knocked him out and erased his memory using his power, then returned to the World Government as The King. History After 6-year-old Titan Sherry Linlin contacted the Candy Virus, she was abandoned on Candied Island, where she created Imaginary Friends Zeus and Prometheus. They found a submerged GKND ship and used it to venture into outer space. Sherry would destroy a town during a hunger fit, attracting the attention of some pirates. The pirates would recruit Sherry and use her to pillage more towns for candy, slowly acquiring more crewmembers over the years. One day, Sherry decides she will one day return to her brother with an even greater family, so the adult Titan begins kidnapping men from various races and forcing them to mate with her, bearing numerous children that would contact the virus and become part of her crew. Eventually, Sherry would die at 65 years old after mating with a smoke creature, but her family continued her legacy and produced more descendants. One branch of the crew later found Earth, so they became the Core Family. Nextgen Series During the Big Mom Saga, the newest generation of Big Mom Pirates begins to seek the Eight Wonders in The Great Candied Adventure. There is a race for the Wonders between them and the New Raccoon Pirates, whom they suspect to be Kids Next Door. When the Big Mom commanders defeat the Raccoons together, Lala confirms that they are KND, so having broken their deal, Big Mom eats their friend, Panini. In The Horrorverse, the Big Mom Pirates send demon spies inside the Boogey Pirates as they steal ingredients and plot against Mandy as they plan for their ancestor's resurrection. Their plan ultimately succeeds as Queen Sherry is revived inside a new body with Pink Diamond's gem as the heart. In Sector LN, Hisoka Morow's crew of the Dinner Division attacks an Appleton fleet, only to be chased off by a Disney fleet. In Index and the World Rings, the Broodals and their Wedding Fleet kidnap Diana Cavendish so she can meet Jaune Pringle. Sector LN and Sector SA fight the Broodals, but they eventually get away with a Diana imposter. Battles *Fat Jack's crew vs. Sector W7. *Big Mom Pirates vs. New Raccoon Pirates. Stories They Appeared *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand (Joe only) *Sector W7 (Chapter 2) *Operation: FROST (Joe only) *Operation: RECLAIM *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights (disbanded members) **On The Way (former members) **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *The Horrorverse *Sector LN (cameo) *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Site Poll Which Big Mom Pirate is your favorite? Big Mom Black John Licorice Augustus von Fizzuras Nickel Joe Fat Jack Stewie Griffin Rallo Tubbs Maggie Simpson Sir Knightly Lala Stork Pekoms Tamago Bobbin Big Ma'am Which Neo Big Mom Pirate is your favorite? Sherry Linlin Zeus and Prometheus Goomnut Smoothie Blouse Pawtucket Pat Sasha Blouse Jaune Pringle Ernesto Taco General Tsao Chicken The Butcher Cassiopea Hisoka Morow Majin Buu Breakfast Club The Kiddie Corn The Broodals Category:Organizations Category:Pirates Category:Main Villains Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates